second_life_marveldc_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Draxonna Zod
' ]Draxonna Zod (Drax Zod),' is a Kryptonian Supervillain turned Heroine and the younger sister of General Zod. When General Zod grew mad in his quest for power Draxonna followed him and grew ruthless, much so she murdered her mother Druhalla Zod in a vicious rage. In 1986 (Smallville TV based) Draxonna, while trying to escape krypton in her ship, Jor El and the authorities captured Draxonna's ship, it was unable to take evasive action as she was already in suspended animation. Draxonna like her brother ended up getting trapped in the Phantom Zone for 25 years, in which time Draxonna was never reunited with her brother. She was later released from the Phantom Zone where she battled Superman in metropolis for power and lost. Superman, Hal Jordan, and Batman convinced Draxonna to give up her evil ways, which afterward a Blue Lantern ring appeared before her. Draxonna is now a Blue lantern and a member of the Justice League. Draxonna Zod is portrayed by known Roleplayer Vashara Resident in Second Life, who will plan on taking her character in a different direction apart from Kryptonians seen on television and in the films. Justice League]. Draxonna Zod is portrayed by known Roleplayer Vashara Resident in Second Life, who will plan on taking her character in a different direction apart from Kryptonians seen on television and in the films. Biography Draxonnia was born in the city of Kandor, Krypton in 1941 to the aristocratic warrior House of Zod, by age ten she was fluent in 12 languages including Apokalyptian, and her mother Druhala Sa, coming from a very wealthy family was tough on Draxonna, teaching her womanly ways, such as cleanliness, neatness, the art of seduction, conquest, manipulation, virtue and above all failure not being an option. Druhala never went one day without criticizing her for every careless mistake, and compared her to a Brain Interactive Construct, which eventually took a toll on Draxonna, causing her to have a nervous breakdown and become hospitalized at fourteen. During Draxonna's hospitalization she was only visited by Dru, Faeora, and a few other friends, while her parents remained at home believing Draxonna's illness brought shame to their family, causing Dru to despise them due to his protectiveness of Draxonna. When Draxonna turned eighteen she joined the military guild and trained under her brother who was at the rank of 1st Lieutenant, which caused Druhala much discomfort and unrest. During her years at the guild academy, Draxonna was picked on but Dru came to her aid and became very aggressive towards others who wished harm or to dishonor his family. Draxonna, trained to become a doctor specializing in cellular regeneration, bioengineering, and piloting. She eventually graduated as a 1st Lt. at twenty five, moved into a large fortress alongside her brother and his new wife Kala-Em (prior to his second marriage to Faora, followed by his third marriage to Ursa) and got a job working in a Kandorian military hospital. Chronology *1941 - Born on Krypton in the city of Kandor *1953 - Spoke 12 languages including Apokalyptian *1955 - Suffered a nervous breakdown *1959 - Joined the Kryptonian military guild and trained at the academy *1966 - Graduated from the academy with the rank of 1st Lt. *1986 - Destruction of Krypton and imprisonment into the Phantom Zone *2012 - Released from the Phantom Zone, becomes a Blue Lantern and member of the Justice League. Hairstyles & Fashion Despite having an overly controlling mother who thought that cleanliness and to look your best was a must, Draxonna never failed in that category to look her best, which impressed her mother Druhala somewhat. Draxonna's two mist famous fashions were that of her family's red and black suit with the family Zod crest on it as well as her black wrapped bikini with the belt skirt and black white wrapped boots. Besides being a trend setter for clothes, Draxonna is known for her various hairstyles, she wears in every new RP she makes an appearance in, her real hairstyle was revealed to be jet black still but really short cut spiky hair, indicating each new hairstyle is a wig she wears and not her real hair. RihaActual66hair.png|Actual hair from 1966 Bellhair.png|Bell Hairstyle Askahair.png|Aska Hairstyle Julehair.png|Jule Hairstyle Dennahair.png|Denna Hairstyle Delilahhair.png|Delilah Hairstyle I'msosexyhair.png|Calla I'm So Sexy Hairstyle Panihair.png|Pani Hairstyle Narikohair.png|Nariko Hairstyle Powers When Superman and Supergirl accidently released Draxonna, Zod and other imprisoned kryptonians from the Phantom Zone; Draxonna demonstrated all of the standard Kryptonian powers including 3 special rare ones telekenesis, empathy and telepathy. When under the yellow sun she has Heat vision, super speed, super breath, super flight and was easily weakened by Kryptonite Zodcrest.jpg|Zod family crest 1000px-DraxonnaStanding.png|Invulnerability to bullets 1000px-Flight.png|Flying over the Daily Planet 1000px-Heatvision.png|Heat Vision 1000px-Superspeed.png|Superspeed 1000px-Superflight.png|Flying Photos 1000px-Draxonna2.png 1000px-Flight.png 1000px-Snapshot 006.png 1000px-Snapshot 005.png 1000px-Snapshot 004.png 1000px-Snapshot 003.png 1000px-Snapshot 001.png Draxonna Fights Superman.png|Draxonna vs. Superman in Metropolis DraxonnaPortrait.png|Draxonna in 1986, inside her family's fortress in Kandor, Krypton Odym.png|Draxonna as a Blue Lantern on Odym Drax and Zod.png|Draxonna and her brother Zod Drax and Zod 2.png|General Zod in Superman's Fortress Draxonna Injurred.png|Draxonna badly injurred in the Fortress of Solitude Blue & Green Lanterns.png|Draxonna as Blue Lantern with Green Lantern and Superman fighting off Lex Luthor Category:Draxonna Zod Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Smallville Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel & DC RP Category:DCMU Category:Female